


Arcann Romance Him.

by FazedMuttley



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: A short fic regarding a romance between Arcann and the Outlander.It may not be the best, I experimented and tried to keep it gender neutral and from a different perspective that i normally write.





	

This was written in support of the Romance Arcann thread for SWTOR. [Here](http://www.swtor.com/community/showthread.php?t=855873).

 

 

You stand looking over the drop at the very edge of the platform, how easy it would be to end the tale of the Outlander in a single step, but you are not here to take your own life. You look up back towards the Alliance base and you see Vette.

The Twi’lek is talking animatedly seemingly mimicking the swings of a lightsaber, you assume she is talking about her past adventures she looks up for a moment and meets your gaze, she smiles and gives you a wave her lekku shaking slightly as she does so.

You lose yourself in thoughts about your friends and you cannot help but wonder where some of them are, a few have returned however the majority remain hidden, five years you were gone and after all that has happened you are still playing catch-up of events.

You look up into the sky and see that it is darkening, how long you have been here you do not know, and you do not look at your chrono to check, you simply bask in the silence that has grown over the world while you were lost in thought, you close your eyes and listen. The wildlife below that you can hear brings back memories of your time in the jungle and all that occurred there, you shudder at those memories, you then hear voices and laughs coming from the Cantina, they appear unusually rowdy tonight, however given recent events that is deserved.

As time passes you hear footsteps approach you, boots definitely. Perhaps it is Lana come to find you as she often does when you have been absent for some time, you dismiss that thought as they get closer, the stride suggests a male, so you assume Theron. The spy often comes in search for you just as Lana herself does, perhaps he has come to bring you into the cantina.

“I am quite happy here Theron” you say as he nears. There is silence for but a moment as the words sink in.

“I am not Theron” You recognise the voice instantly, that deep tone that feels like it vibrates through every fibre of your being.

“Arcann...” You stammer, and begin to ramble as you back away slightly to the side away from Arcann along the edge of the platform due to been caught of guard, he raises a hand and you fall silent, nod and step away from the edge a few steps.

“Relax Outlander” he says, your gaze meets his eyes, you care not for the scars he bares but those eyes you feel you could find yourself lost in, just like you had been in your thoughts some moments prior “You need not worry, we are on the same side now are we not?” he has you wrong, so very wrong, your do not fear not anymore, did you ever? You ask yourself.

“It is not that” you say, your voice is quiet you are unsure if he hears you. He clasps his hands behind his back and looks up to the stars you follow his gaze.

“Zakuul is in that direction” he says softly “The only home I had known until now, I had not thought I would be accepted after all that has occurred yet once again you prove me wrong Outlander” you blush and you cover your cheeks as you fake a cough, he suddenly laughs.

“Arcann?” you ask with a raised brow, he looks back at you for a moment and then his gaze falls onto the forest below.

“It just occurred to me, I don’t actually know your name” he says in a humoured tone “You were always the Outlander or Hero of the [InsertFaction]”

“Why do you need to know my name?” you ask coyly.

“Is that not what people do,  exchange names and get to know one another” Arcann says behind a smile “At the moment you have me at a disadvantage and I do so hate that” his tone falls much like it was in the past when you were opposing each other but you can see the humour in his eyes and decide to play along.

“I prefer Outlander” you say mimicking your own battle voice. “You will not have a victory here Prince” you see him blink, he swallows you can tell he is off guard “Oh” you add smugly a devious smile playing on your lips “You like it when I call you Prince?”

He turns to face you his head tilted to the side a half smile, you blush and that smile widens.

“Yes Outlander” he says and turns back “Tell me Outlander did you foresee this?” he gestures to the base or more so to the republic and imperial banners, you hear the noise from the cantina again “My father was, is many things, most of them bad” he sighed “As was I, but we enabled this” he turned “Unity, you have taught me one thing Outlander” you raise a brow and he continues facing you “Bring the truth no matter how bad it hurts”

“You mean Thexan?” you ask taking his hand in your own, you feel him grip it.

“It pains me everyday, more so since” he trails off for a moment “Enough” he adds a few moments later with some authority directed more to himself than you, but you still love that tone, you feel your body respond to it and you pull his arm turning him to face you and you meet his eyes, he meets your own. You can feel them staring into your soul, everything you are and you would have it no other way, you started out as enemies but what were you now?

You lean forward and whisper your name softly in his ear while you hear your heartbeat in your own, you have not felt this way for a long time, this is new, but yet such an old sensation. He looks at you now, in a new light in his eyes now that he knows your name. He looks about to speak when you here the sound of a synthesised voice clearing its throat.

“Query: Is this Meatbag bothering you Master?” HK-55 asks and you step back somewhat reluctantly and you can see Arcann in a similar state.

“No HK” you say somewhat annoyed.

“Apology: Forgive me Master, I detected a significant increase in your heartbeat indicating something was amiss” You see Arcann raise a brow with a smile, your glare at HK and the assassin droid looks at you and then Arcann, you are sure you can see the moment he processes all the information even though he lacks the ability to make an expression and does not react in the slightest.

“Statement: I shall return to security operations Master” with that HK gives a slight bow and walks away, Arcann watchs him leave and then looks at you and gives a bow of his own.

“This has been insightful” he says “I do look forward to continuing this conversation, [YourNameHere]” you watch him go, your heart once again beating in your ears, you see HK peak his head out the entryway to the Cantina ahead of Arcann.

You are going to have words with that droid. Perhaps a deactivation is in order, you find your gaze drawn back to the stars, but the way Arcann had pointed. You begin to wonder what the future holds.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic :)


End file.
